His Black Queen
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Lelouch has already chosen his queen and it wasn't her. CC/Lelouch and onesided Kallen/Lelouch


**Title: His Black Queen  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: C.C./Lelouch onesided Kallen/Lelouch  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Up to when Lelouch takes the throne  
****Author Notes: Was apart of my Play Me a Song Series then I decided to post them separately.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass **

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_Everything I'm Not- Veronicas_

If the Black Knights were just mere pawns to him in this one giant chess match against Britannia with the occasional bishop and Knight, then she supposed that the beautiful, lime haired beauty that was always by Lelouch's side and seemed to be his closest adviser was his black queen.

Of course she still couldn't quite figure out what her role in the Black Knights was, except for the fact that she knew Zero quite well, probably from the very beginning when he first established the Black Knights.

Truthfully, she was jealous of C.C., whether it was because of something childish like her being closer to Zero than she ever was, or the fact that she was the possible lover to the man behind the mask, Lelouch.

She frowned slightly, the first time she had met the female was in a cave shortly after they failed to capture Cornelia. Zero had only said that she was a special friend, even though she knew that Lelouch had always filled C.C. on his plans, and in return she would probably do anything for him, considering her later appearance at Mt. Fuji when she appeared as Zero's double.

The other Black knights simply called her "Zero's mistress", as she would often go to his private quarters with him, whether it was for "other actives" or not, considering no one knew the extent of their relationship, and the fact they barely showed any affection to each other when Lelouch was Zero.

When Zero had disappeared for a year it was C.C. who gathered the remaining Black Knight forces and temporally became their leader. She was the Black Knight's second in command and helped find, locate and bring back Zero, something she probably would have never done, especially after learning Zero's secret. She could have probably stopped his capture if she didn't run away, and even her reasoning of joining C.C. to find Lelouch aka Zero were a bit on the selfish side.

But she had to admit a part of her desired to be Zero's queen, not C.C. The queen was always the most powerful piece in the chess game, and it was clearly obvious that she was the most experienced fighter that the Black Knights have, even if she did manage to get herself captured once in the past.

While Lelouch may have seemed to flirt with her several times in the past, she knew that her feelings for him were completely one sided. He cared for her, yes, but he didn't love her in a romantic fashion. He only loved her as a friend.

Truthfully she had given up on him of him returning her feelings when she had stumbled across an amnesic C.C and Lelouch.

He was different with her, she could tell that he loved her, and this "new" C.C. probably felt the same way, or at least admired him greatly for unlike the C.C. she known this girl was completely free with emotions.

And when Lelouch finally appeared on the television screen, during his announcement that Britannia would join U.F.N two months after the Black Knights "betrayed" him, she had caught a glimpse of _her_sitting on a throne next to him, wearing a long, dark formal dress that matched Lelouch's clothing, despite the fact it was a darker color to his white emperor's outfit with her long, lime green locks falling loosely around her shoulders.

It was clearly obvious to her and the rest of world that Lelouch vs Britannia aka Zero had chosen his black queen and it certainly wasn't her.

And she knew that 99th emperor of Britannia and his empress would change the course of the future, for better or worse.

**-the end**

**please review. **


End file.
